


Может ли красота родиться из пепла?

by NewBeginnings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Drabble Collection, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Shippy Gen, and all the feelings that come with it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Вканонные драбблы к Войне бесконечности, написанные по следам первого просмотра:1. Тони/Пеппер, легкий гет, самое начало2. Тор, джен, финал3. Тони, Питер, джен
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название из песни Celine Dion – Ashes, потому что Марвел тролли и выпустили ОСТ ко второму Дэдпулу.  
> Копалась в своем профиле на фб, нашла заморозку и решила, почему бы и не выложить.

Они идут на пробежку — ничего серьезного, просто разминка и прогулка в парке, полезно, чтобы поддержать форму. Пеппер натягивает спортивный костюм, поднимает волосы, и он любуется ей. Иногда ему все еще сложно поверить, что она рядом. Она вернулась. 

Они даже и не говорили, она просто вернулась, и Тони знает, что в их отношениях легко может назреть очередной разрыв, но сейчас — сейчас он счастлив. 

Он сует раскладушку в карман, обувается, выходит, не кидая взгляд на часы, и...

Да, он счастлив.

И он все равно выходит на пробежку с этим чертовым телефоном и с броней наготове.

Тони всегда наготове, разумеется. Пеппер, кажется, больше не пытается возражать — она всегда знала, что он останется Железным Человеком. Несмотря ни на что. Она хотела, чтобы он _хотел_ измениться, но он просто не мог. Он не хочет. Он сделает все, чтобы они были в безопасности. Броня наготове — ничего необычного.

Телефон же...

— Пеп? — зовет он. — Ты готова?

Сам он готов. Ко всему. Кажется. Он готов, но он предпочитает правильно дышать и следить за тем, как двигается, поэтому заводит разговор гораздо, гораздо позже, они уже подошли к парку. Он готов, но у него с языка рвутся слова, которые первыми приходят в голову. Аналогия с туалетом, господи. 

Пеппер, чудесная Пеппер, все равно улавливает в его потоке речи главную мысль. Он не уверен, что произнес ее вслух, но она все равно слышит. "Мне снилось, что у нас есть ребенок, и я не испугался этого, совсем наоборот, даже был разочарован, когда проснулся" — Пеппер слышит. И не удивляется, ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Тони уже это считает за победу.

Они не говорили об этом всерьез, но они вместе уже столько лет, и эта мысль впервые не отпугивает его.

Мир никогда не перестанет быть сумасшедшим, но теперь Тони знает, что сможет защитить свою семью. Как же иначе?

(Чертов телефон всегда при нем, он не может решится сделать звонок, мир не нуждается в Роджерсе и его команде, и Тони тоже не нуждается в них, но телефон всегда при нем, и...)

Тони целует Пеппер, она улыбается, она вся светится, и, может, совсем скоро...

— Тони Старк, — говорит голос где-то сбоку.

Он может пытаться отшутиться, может проявить подозрительность, может не верить, и даже когда Брюс выходит из светящегося круга и дрожащим голосом здоровается с ними, а потом обнимает его (Брюс, Брюс, живой, вернулся!), — даже тогда Тони не чувствует, что мир рушится.

Он был очень счастлив только что — с Пеппер, с планами, с мечтами о семье.

Он слышит имя своих давних опасений, он строит новые планы, он говорит Брюсу, что команда распалась, телефон жжет его карман, броня наготове...

Он готов защищать мир.

(Он счастлив.)


	2. Chapter 2

У Тора нет времени на скорбь. Нидавеллир, Громобой, возвращение на Землю — все происходит так быстро и в то же время так мучительно медленно, что он и не замечает, как повторяет для себя: скорбь, потеря, ярость, гнев. Теперь только они движут им, они и желание сдержать свое слово. Он отомстит за Локи. За Хеймдалля. Он отомстит за всех.

Приземляясь, он швыряет Громобой — _всеотцы, помогите мне_ , — и тот летит, вращаясь, возвращается прямо в руку, укладывая по пути десятки чудовищ. Он окидывает взглядом поле — на этот раз действительно поле, широкие просторы вдали от городов и строений, — и видит знакомые силуэты. 

И впервые за бесконечно долгое время позволяет себе подумать: он потерял еще не все.

(Самые могучие герои Земли. Его место точно здесь.)

*  
Люди растворяются. Солдаты, мирные жители, дети, обыкновенные люди — медленно превращаются в пепел и спадают на землю. В воздухе стоят тяжелое уныние и отчаяние — не запах пепла, даже не ощущение густой пыли, а просто что-то тяжелое и невозможно мрачное, за всю свои жизнь Тор никогда такого е чувствовал.

Оседая на Землю, Стив произносит: «О, Боже», и Тор почти готов повторить это вслед за ним, хоть и высказался бы по-другому.

(Пепел лежит на земле, и у Стива все руки покрыты черной трухой смерти. Тор жалеет, что не успел осознать — какого цвета космическая пыль после взрыва?)

*  
Боль приходит много позже.

Раненные собраны в нескольких пунктах в — во дворце, кажется, и в зданиях возле него, и люди в форме, едва оправившиеся от шока и потери, прикладывают все усилия, чтобы поднять пострадавших на ноги. Их много — битва выдалась тяжелой, — но и мало. Слишком мало.

Половину жизней унес Танос, и Тор так и не смог остановить его.

Ему отведены покои в одном из дальних коридоров дворца, в комнате тихо и темно, и Тору кажется, что он останется здесь навеки. Ночь растянется на веки. 

Хотя Локи и обещал, но солнце — не взойдет.

(Он напоследок сказал, что ему не повезло с братом. Ворча, надеясь, что Локи улыбнется, что попытается... "Глупец", — думает он. Можно было использовать клонов, можно было сбить Таноса с толку, смутить его приспешников, навести иллюзию и спастись, так почему...)


	3. Chapter 3

За эти месяцы Питер успел оставить ему с сотню голосовых сообщений. Он стал звонить гораздо реже, чем в первые пару недель после стычки в аэропорту, и за связь с ним все еще отвечал Хэппи, но у Тони на автоответчике с завидной регулярностью появлялись его бормотания, и Пятница, не спрашивая его, сохраняла большую их часть в отдельную папку. Папка все пополнялась и пополнялась, и иногда Тони даже воспроизводил отдельные записи — как правило, когда Питер снова уматывал на великие свершения, Тони говорил себе, что прослушивает их из интереса, но следить за действиями пацана и быть наготове, в случае чего, быстро вошло в привычку.

Тем более, так он мог поддерживать контакт с Питером. Привлекать его к активной супергеройской деятельности Тони не планировал, но всегда держал руку на пульсе: вдруг понадобилось бы связаться. Парнишка не был Роуди, не был Брюсом, но достучался до Тони на удивление быстро. Чувство ответственности за него так незаметно переросло в привязанность, что когда однажды Тони приснилось, будто у него есть сын, проснувшись, он сначала забеспокоился о реакции Питера на появление младшего брата.

Какие глупости. У Питера была тетя, память о дяде и еще какие-то очень дальние родственники в Нью-Джерси, он точно не был ни сыном Тони, ни даже воспитанником, но он казался настолько своим, что Тони даже не стал удивляться выворотам своего подсознания, а при следующей встрече похлопал Питера по спине и предложил почаще наведываться к нему в лабораторию.

На шутки Хэппи Тони даже отвечать не стал. У него появилась реальная возможность помочь кому-то стать лучше, а если этот кто-то невольно оказался по уши втянут в семью, в команду, и признан полноценным ее членом… все от этого только выигрывали. Тем более, он знал, что и Хэппи ворчит скорее по привычке и потому, что не всегда успевает за мыслью Питера или реагирует гораздо сдержаннее. Заставить его признать, что он тоже привязался к парню, было сложнее, но со временем Тони удалось и это. 

(Иногда Тони забывался и думал, как воспримет Питера Кэп. Иногда. Он не сомневался, что и до этого дело когда-нибудь дойдет.)

Когда Питер был не занят своими подростковыми школьными делами, то всегда крутился где-то неподалеку и был готов поучаствовать в любом проекте Тони, и прогонял одиночество и тревоги с изумляющей легкостью. Когда пропадал на долгие дни или недели, присылал глупые сообщения и непонятные короткие видео, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке, и у Тони становилось теплее на сердце. Он влился в безумный ритм жизни команды, с неподдельным интересом разговаривал с Роуди и не терялся, когда тот разбрасывался словами вроде «это засекречено», весь светился, рассматривая новые модели костюма Человека-паука, и даже пытался учить Вижена готовить. (Не слишком удачно. Но кухня осталась цела, и это уже было неплохо.) Хотя он и начал сражаться с ними бок о бок в _неправильной_ битве, он стал по-настоящему своим, частью команды, и Тони знал, что в следующий раз не сможет его удержать, а поэтому постарается сделать все, чтобы защитить его.

Вернувшись с Титана, Тони прослушал все до одного голосовые сообщения, которые остались на серверах.

Новых больше не поступало.


End file.
